The adventures of bart and chris
by lilmonstuhgurl93
Summary: dont miss the antics of Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin combined in fanfiction! :)
1. act I: Thanksgiving BiEbEr fEvEr

act I: thanksgiving bieber fever

At the Simpson household, Marge and Lois were preparing food for the family for thanksgiving dinner while Homer and Peter were watching the patriots vs colts game and drinking some Duff beer. Stewie and Maggie were taking naps while Meg and Lisa were upstairs in Lisa's room watching some MTV and Bart and Chris were outside talking inside Bart's treehouse. "Chris we should pull a prank on Meg and Lisa" asked Bart. "oh my god yes we so should. but what though?" " chris i know just the prank" "Chris Millhouse lended me this invention he made called the fart blaster gun" "cool so it blasts actual human farts?" "yes sir" "cool" "so all we need now is to get down from the treehouse and go upstairs to stink up the girls" "YAH" Bart and Chris go steadily upstairs and quickly open Lisa's door and Chris pulled the trigger to the fart blaster while the girls were gagging up a storm. then unfortunately Meg and Lisa both died. "BART YOU KILLeD OUR SISTeRS You dumba$$" "but i thought Millhouse said it was non toxic farts in the gun." "KIDS DINNeR IS DONe!" cried Lois and Marge. "SHIT. BART WHAT R We GONNA DO OUR SISTeRS DIeD? well let us get Dr. Justin Drew Bieber to come here ASAP. but how? hes in L.A. California. i have his phone number. Bart dials dr biebers number and a teen heartthrob answers the call. "sup Bart?' not much my friend and i have sisters and they look asleep. ok ill b there... Now. a young doctoral figure appears in Lisa's room and sings BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH thought youll always be mine mine. Girls wake up from beauty sleep and scream "OHMYGOD DR BIeBeR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and start chasing him like an animal. "well chris our jobs done at least theyre living but not here to drive us crazy! they both laughed.


	2. act II: time flies by so fast

at the griffin home on a rainy day bart and chris are just sitting in chris' room bored until Stewie walks into chris' room by saying "hey deuces wanna see my time travel machine if you boys are bored" "didya just say time travel machine?' asked bart. "yes just come inside my room to see it" bart and chris walk into stewie's room and see a tall time travel machine. "now what time period are you fellas looking for?" "lets go to the future baby" cried bart. "okay one future coming right up" stewie puts in the year 2049 and theyre off" they arrived in a universe where cars are hovercrafts, credit cards are barcode tattoos, pets can talk, and obamas no longer presidant. "woah this is cool cowabanga man'" "now i wonder if we can see our future selves?" "look theres me with a sexy blonde model and 2 kids cool means im rich" exclaimed chris. "hey theres me? a bum who lives in a school who just got divorced by a woman named jenda who also has 2 kids im poor as hell aye caramba." "hahahahahaha looks like im the presidant of the united states" "stewie lets go back to 1980s when our parents were our ages" suggested bart. "1984 here we go" stewie types 1984 and bye bye 2049. now in an world with little technology big hair cheesy movies cool toys and video games were in 8 bit graphics. comes 1984. "i wouldnt be alive if i grew up in this era" cried chris. "ahahahha look at the fat man trying to impress a young hot lois" "hi lois wanna have sex at my place later?" asked peter "why would i have sex with you? youre fat and so dumb peter now goodnight" "but stewie how did mom and dad got together?" "well lets travel to 1987 shall we?" stewie types in 1987 and off they go. the boys ended up in 1987 and see peter and lois at a burger joint. "peter im sorry i ridiculed you in high school and besides size doesnt matter but even though youre a bit slow at times i will always be there for you." "lois pewterschmidt will you marry me?" "yes peter i will marry you" they kiss. "um stewie this is too disgusting can we go back to the present?" asked bart "good thinking 2013 we return" stewie types the year 2013 and now they are finally home.


	3. act III: bart and chris go to tokyo

at the simpsons house bart and chris were playing some tekken on ps3 in barts bedroom. chris asked "bart where did video games come from?" bart said "im not sure we should ask lisa" bart and chris go upstairs to lisas room and asked lisa "we need some information about video games" "what source of info do you need" a book about the history about video games" suggested chris. "alrighty lets see here" lisa looking around her gigantic library for the book. "ah there it is the history of video games. it says here video games were invented in the late 1960s and made in japan. does that give enough info." "yes it does lisa thanks" "bart lets ask stewie if we can use his teleportation device to go to japan" "wow chris great idea lets go." at the griffin house in stewies room bart and chris ask stewie about his teleportation device and stewie says "why yes boys i would love to take you boys to japan. now step right up and youll be zapped into japan. as soon as i enter the code." the teleportation device zaps bart and chris and into tokyo japan. "wow bart everything looks futuristic and look at all these lights." said chris. "look its nintendo corporations lets go in" bart and chris go inside nintendo and see a room with geeks on computers designing games to be played. "what are you kids doing here? im mr. yamauchi and im nintendos head leader. you boys are welcome to take the nintendo tour if you like." "thatll be epic" cried bart and chris. "this is the case manufacturing room where they design the cases to all our games. and this is our game testing room where our games are being tested to see if they have any problems we need to fix. this is hideki our head game tester hes gonna allow you boys to play one of our unreleased games for the wii u." "alright this is the new pokemon coming soon to stores on black friday and you boys are the first to play" said hideki. the boys each grabbed a wii u tablet and started playing. an hour later the boys finished the game and said goodbyes to hideki and mr yamuchi said that bart and chris can visit anytime and each got a copy of the new pokemon party game. the boys teleported themselves and returned to stewies room. "so how was tokyo?" asked stewie. "awesome and for now well stay in the usa" said chris. "now lets play some pokemon party shall we chris" hell yeah lets play in my room because i have a wii u." tune in for act IV of the adventures of bart and chris.


End file.
